


Modest Stillness And Humility

by NestPlaster



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bad Decisions, Blow Jobs, Bondage, Boxers, Butt Plugs, Cluttered Bedrooms, Cock Against Cock, Consent is Sexy, Cumball, Cumcoon, Enthusiastic Consent, Gags, Hard Buds, Lovingly Lubricated, Lube, M/M, Magic, Magic Fingers, Mildly Dubious Consent, Moose, Movie Night, One With The Universe, Oral Sex, Rope Bondage, Rune Pen As Non-Verbal Safeword, Sex Magic, Simultaneous Orgasm, Straining Erections, Stripping, Teasing, Undressing, Wine, ropes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-06
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-28 14:51:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10121024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NestPlaster/pseuds/NestPlaster
Summary: After an encounter or two, Alec isn't entirely sure where he stands with Magnus. Magnus, on the other hand, has a very clear idea on where things might go next...





	1. The Game's Afoot

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Elijah_Partridge](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elijah_Partridge/gifts).



Alec stalked the aisles of the video rental store like a jungle cat would stalk an antique auction -- tense and ready to strike, but entirely out of his element.

It had been a few weeks since ... that last time ... and Magnus was around, but hadn't taken charge like ... that last time ... since then. And now Magnus wanted to hang out and watch a movie at Alec's apartment, and Alec was supposed to pick out the movie, and Alec really wasn't sure what this meant. Alec was determined to pick out a comedy, in the interest of maintaining a casual environment where perhaps anything might happen, but had no idea where to go beyond that.

With a sign and a sense of resignation Alec pulled a cover off the shelf which contained at least one name he recognized. It was a sequel which almost certainly meant the original must be pretty good, and hopefully the cast had good chemistry as well. Tensing for battle, Alec headed towards the counter to navigate the payment process.

The movie was of course a disaster, right from the opening scene with the deer. Or moose, or whatever it was -- Alec wasn't entirely sure what was going on. The pair of them sat in the living room alternating between forced laughter and awkward silence as they were assaulted with what Alec thought just might be the worst movie of all time. Magnus lounged comfortably in a chair, seemingly content to witness the spectacle, while Alec slumped in misery in the middle of the couch reflecting on the life choices that had led him to this turn of events.

Midway through Magnus wandered off to take care of something, and Alec was grateful for a relief from the awkwardness, even as he was a little let down that a moment together was being lost to this miserable piece of film. On the television screen a group of adult men ridiculed a balding K-Mart employee; Alec did his best to ignore it.

Distracted by his failing efforts to disregard the movie, Alec didn't even hear Magnus return from the kitchen (a dreadful black mark against his training had anyone from The Institute been there to witness), and barely registered when Magnus reached from behind the couch to press a wine glass into his hand. Alec did take notice when Magnus sat down, not in the chair, but nestled into the corner of the couch -- breaking from the misery of the film to pass a questioning about this new seating arrangement.

"Cheer up, I got a bottle of the good stuff for us" chirped Magnus, raising his glass. Alec gave his best impression of a smile and took a sip of the white wine in the glass, catching a nose-tickling whiff of the aroma as he raised the drink towards his mouth. Without even a hint of modesty Magnus swung his feet up off the ground and pivoted to lean into the armrest of the couch while resting his feet in Alec's lap. Alec choked slightly on his first sip, but otherwise attempted to maintain his composure. "And do try to drink at least a bit of it!" Magnus continued, "you won't find this at the local store."

Alec took another sip of the wine, and this time swallowed easily. His shoulders started to relax, and it felt _right_ to have Magnus resting against him in this way. A slight warmth grew in his midsection, and slowly spread both upwards and downwards. He hadn't had nearly enough wine to feel the effects ... was this just Magnus?


	2. Straining Upon The Start

Alec was definitely feeling a little lightheaded, although only a little lightheaded. He wasn't sure if it was from the small glass of wine, or from the sheer quantity of blood that had raced from his head down to his swollen cock. Alec felt entranced as he stepped backwards into the bedroom, his gaze held captive by Magnus's eyes -- although extensive training allowed the few rational neurons still firing to confirm that this was not any mind altering magic, and could probably be chalked up to pure animal lust.

Alec felt his foot graze something on the floor, no doubt some discarded article of clothing, and why hadn't he had the common sense to do laundry before inviting Magnus over, even if nothing like this had happened for weeks now. Thoughts of tidying vanished along with most other mundane notions as he felt Magnus reach down and unbuckle his belt with one dexterous hand, whipping it through the loops and discarding it without even a glance downwards. The wonders those highly trained warlock fingers could work, Alec thought, and momentarily found himself distracted thinking of all the other things those fingers could do...

Magnus stopped and Alec stopped with him, dimly aware that he must be nearly at the foot of his own bed, and dimly wondering if he should have at least made that up instead of leaving it a tangled mess of sheets when he got up this morning. Magnus reached down with both hands this time. Only one was needed to unfasten Alec's jeans, but both were needed to guide the taut denim down over the raging erection that pressed tight against the fabric. Alec felt the jeans slide down to his ankles after Magnus stepped in close, nudging the waist down past his upper thighs. Alec could feel everything with his cock -- the cotton of his own underwear (still holding up despite a great deal of physical strain), the smooth fabric of Magnus's dress pants, and ... another cock to the side, seemingly just as eager as his own.

Magnus smiled and gently pushed Alec backwards by his shoulders, leaving Alec to fall backwards onto the bed. Alec wasn't sure what was in store but had the presence of mind to scoot backwards and kick his jeans free before Magnus climbed forward onto the bed to straddle him.

"Off" Magnus said, nodding upwards, and Alec gave up on asking questions and stripped off his shirt, dropping it off the side of the bed. "And now, relax and ... do I even need to tell you to enjoy this?"

Alec made a noise that almost sounded like the start of a retort, but was cut off by something between a gasp and a sigh as Magnus deftly worked the waist of his underwear over his cock, allowing it only a brief moment of freedom before gripping the shaft firmly in one hand. Alec looked up at the headboard, eyes rolled back in his head, lost in the sensation. Somewhere in the real world Magnus was making another smart remark, this time about not requiring lube.

Alec could tell Magnus was toying with him, trying to draw things out, but Alec didn't care. Those long fingers circling his cock felt as good as anything else Alec had ever had the opportunity to experience, and when they gripped tightly Alec could feel his pulse pushing back against them, racing faster as his excitement grew. Magnus could play all the games he wanted, Alec knew he was about to... cum, suddenly, every muscle in his body taut as he pressed upwards into Magnus, hands thrown up over his head to grip the pillow, a gigantic contraction pushing the first gushing wave of fluid of out his straining cock...

Deep in the haze of pleasure Alec knew something was different, and his half-closed eyes saw the gigantic rope of cum arch out of his cock and hang heavy in the air for one glorious moment -- milky white and impossibly thick and coherent -- and settling now just a little slower than gravity should allow. Half of a question formed in his mind before it was obliterated by the next spasm, another rope launching forward to follow the first. As if in a dream he saw the thick fluid twist in the air and drop down behind his head, where he felt it land wet and heavy across his outstretched forearms.

Looking back down his body he saw Magnus swing to one side and kneel beside his left hip, an entirely troubling grin on his face. Wave after wave of pleasure kept Alec from forming a coherent thought as Magnus carefully managed his erupting member, thick gushes of cum arching through the air in just the right trajectory to hit his ankles, his thighs, his upper arms -- and his wrists didn't feel wet, although the warm weight of those first two spurts pressed down against them -- and by the time he started to return to his senses and the orgasm finally slipped past, he could only accept and reflect on what had happened.


	3. Set The Teeth

Alec had quickly figured out there was no point in struggling. He watched, stretched tight, as Magnus slowly unbuttoned his shirt and slid it down off his shoulders. Alec was surprised to find himself hard again, his cock straining upwards into the air ... but Alec had also learned to not allow himself the luxury of surprise when around Magnus. No doubt this was all part of the plan that had him tied down naked to his own bed.

And Alec had to admit, he was definitely tied down to his own bed. The ropes of cum spraying forth from his twitching cock so recently had transformed as they flew through the air, through arcane means not covered in routine Institute training. Still pliable when they landed and possessed by a perverse sense of purpose, they had surrounded him at every meaningful point. His wrists were bound together and stretched up against the headboard, his biceps tied off and pulled to the edges of the bed. Similar bounds held his legs in place, although his ankles were spread wide rather than together.

Alec would feel exposed and vulnerable if he wasn't so keenly interested in seeing what Magnus has in mind next.

Alec knew Magnus well enough to know that Magnus would have something in mind ... and the aching hardness of his cock was doing no favors for his patience in waiting to find out what that was. Magnus, on the other hand, seemed to be in no hurry. His shirt finally came off and was neatly folded before being placed on the top of the dresser -- after some clutter had been cleared to make space for it. Socks, belt, and pants were soon to follow, and Alec could only lay in place and feel desire surge through every inch of his skin as he watched Magnus slowly reveal his body. The royal purple silk boxers were the last to go in a slight nod to modesty, tarnished only by the jutting erection of Magnus.

Alec watched as Magnus approached the bed from the side. Magnus's cock was as hard as his own, with only the slightest dip and bob as Magnus approached. Magnus walked with confidence and an air of nonchalance, seeming just as comfortable without his clothes as with. Alec tensed and tested the strength of the ropes binding his wrists and ankles but found that, despite a slight rubbery feel, they had almost no give. His body was stretched out and ready to be taken. Alec was, to his surprise, ready to -be- taken, even so soon after recent events -- and felt a wave of disappointment shiver across his taut skin as Magnus stepped past his hips and sat by his shoulders.

Magnus leaned over and casually rested against Alec, propped up by a forearm pressed against Alec's ribs. Alec squirmed a bit at the sudden physical content, the warm pressure making him all the more aware of how much of Magnus _wasn't_ touching his cock right now. That same troubling grin crossed Magnus's face as he reached down with his other hand to graze his fingertips casually across a nipple. "After all that fun" Magnus mused, half to himself, "don't you think it is only fair that your old friend Magnus get a little attention for himself?" Alec started to respond in the positive, but the words were covered by a gasp as Magnus gave the nipple a slight pinch.

Alec settled for a nod, not trusting himself to put together a full sentence ... nor sure Magnus would allow him that luxury.

"Too kind!" Magnus exclaimed, pulling himself up and positioning himself to straddle Alec's chest. With a string of gentle prattle about ensuring Alec's comfort, Magnus arranged some pillows to prop Alec up behind his shoulders and hold his head as high as possible. Alec felt the strain on his wrists and shoulders in this new position, but the smooth ropes binding him in place seemed to have just enough give to keep things from getting painful. Magnus shifted forward and cradled Alec's head in his hands, and Alec found all thoughts of discomfort scattered as he looked down at the beautiful, hard cock hovering before his eager lips, a pearl of moisture formed at its tip.

Alec licked his lips to moisten them and learned forward, rapidly losing himself in the throes of passion crashing through his body -- and then could not help but let slip a slight moan of frustration as Magnus drew back just a touch, teasing him. The ropes would not allow Alec to stretch forward any further but with a moments satisfaction Alec thought that two can play at this game, and flicked his tongue forward against the head of Magnus's cock, capturing that tiny bead of precum. Alec was rewarded by seeing a small spasm pass through Magnus's hips, and started to believe that whatever had possessed him was having an impact on Magnus as well.

Alec waited just a moment for Magnus to recover, trusting correctly that his friend would relax his guard, and was rewarded with a chance for a second lick that landed perfectly on the frenulum -- quickly drawing his tongue up and across the tip, and earning another reaction from Magnus. Alec felt the hands holding his head tense up, pulling slightly on his hair, and would have smiled if he didn't have better things to do with his mouth next.

With Magnus committed Alec put his training and eagerness to work. Thoughts of his own throbbing erection faded slightly into the background as he focused on the task at hand, tongue and lips dancing across the hot flesh as Magnus thrust in and out of his mouth. Alec looked up to see Magnus with his eyes closed, lost in the moment -- a rare treat to see the warlock oblivious to his surroundings. It made Magnus look strangely vulnerable, and Alec redoubled his efforts, licking and sucking in an absolute frenzy. Alec felt the hands twined through his hair tighten again, just the slightest bit, and then tasted the first hot spray of cum blast across his tongue.

Lost in the moment Alec was nonetheless dimly aware that this was going on longer than normal, much as his own orgasm had, and by the time Magnus withdrew his mouth was full to bursting -- with a familiar taste but a most unusual texture. Panicked for a moment Alec made to spit, but found that the cum in his mouth had thickened. Magnus leaned back, his torso tensed, and let loose with some final arcing ropes of cum which landed heavily across Alec's mouth. Alec felt them grow heavy and warm, much like the ropes on his wrists had, and strained against his bonds.

"Shhh... shhh" teased Magnus, and Alec relaxed despite the unusual sensations as he looked up into the eyes of the warlock. Magnus wore an expression of tenderness, although still with that faint hint of a smirk, and Alec knew he was being looked after. Alec experimented with phrasing a question but found the massive load in his mouth had solidified into a firm mass, slightly yielding yet filling his mouth and holding his jaw slightly open. His tongue pressed up against it and found the taste agreed with his past experience, although the cumball did not yield to his probing. The ropes across his face curved back around his head and formed a band covering his lips and holding the gag firmly in place.

Magnus was still hard, and Alec was absolutely desperate for a release of his own.


	4. O'erhang and Jutty His Confounded Base

Alec squirmed and tried to press his hips upward against the constraint of the ropes, with near zero success. He could feel his cock pulse with his heartbeat, and needed to be touched so very much. Magnus sat perched on the edge of the bed looking down at him with that hint of a smile, half mocking and half caring. An idle hand reached down to trace up and down his hipbone, those agile fingers dancing lightly across the skin, and Alec groaned -- at least the gag couldn't stop that sound from getting through.

Alec swam back up from the depths of his desire as Magnus commented, seemingly offhand, "You almost look like you might be ready to go again." Alec cursed inwardly but could only moan softly in agreement, doing his best to look endearing enough that the warlock might take mercy on him. Magnus instead reached down and brushed those same fingers against the head of his own cock, dripping again. "No?" the warlock questioned, jokingly. "Well, maybe I'll take another turn myself then."

Alec felt his breath catch in his throat as Magnus swung quickly up onto the bed, straddling his stomach, facing towards him. The hard cock of the warlock bobbed in the air, and Alec felt his mouth watering -- somehow conjuring flavor anew from the gag holding his jaw open wide, although having no impact at all on the size of the ball sitting between his teeth. "First things first" said Magnus, leaning over to pluck the pen off the side of the table. "Let's make sure you're going to be OK."

Alec kicked himself inwardly -- the Institute would be furious to see his rune pen in the hands of the Head Warlock, and how could he have been so careless? Magnus held the pen casually between those well trained fingers before leaning forward and resting with one forearm flush against Alec's chest, fingers idly toying with a pert, eager nipple. Alec could feel the warlocks breath against his lips, and see Magnus's free hand twirling the rune pen casually between idle fingers before pressing it down into Alec's outstretched hand.

"Hold onto this", Magnus explained, "and drop it if things go too far. But if you want to keep going -- and I think you do -- hold on tight." With this Alec felt Magnus shift back slightly, pressing one flank against his straining erection, and gripped the pen carefully. Alec took a moment to thank the Institute for the sturdy construction of this tool, because as Magnus shifted again he squeezed tight, and knew that any normal writing implement would fail under the strain.

Magnus swing his leg back over Alec and slid off the bed, and Alec was certain it was no accident that this motion grazed his cock once again, one quick brush against the very tip of his straining member that had every muscle in his torso stiff and pushing forward for more. Magnus swung around to the foot of the bed and crawled up again, kneeling between Alecs spread legs, and grabbed both thighs. Magnus leaned forward and blew, the warm moist air drifting across Alecs cock and causing just enough of a distraction that Alec missed the arcane gesture signed by Magnus. The warlock pushed up and the ropes relaxed before locking again, this time holding Alecs legs apart but raised up just past his hips, leaving him feeling exposed and so very ready for more.

Alec met the eyes of Magnus as the warlock looked down. "Comfy?" asked Magnus, but Alec saw his eyes dart up to his hands, still gripping the rune pen so tightly his knuckles ached. Alec nodded slightly and relaxed his grip, holding the pen firmly but letting the tension fall away from his body -- and felt his desire rush to fill the space left behind. "Just as well" teased Magnus, "You might be here for a while."

Alec couldn't muster the energy to be annoyed at the teasing, especially when Magnus was so kind as to slide a pillow under his hips, easing the pressure of the position. He attempted to give thanks, but was unable to get more than a pleasant murmur past the thick, flavorful gag that still filled his mouth. Magnus made a quick pass with one hand behind his back and produced a small vial, marked with a rune Alec had not seen before. Magnus deployed the lube with a theatrical flourish, raising the bottle up and down as he free poured the liquid between Alecs legs. It started off cool, but quickly warmed into a pleasant tingling. Magnus worked the lube into place with one finger and a silent smile on his face. Alec did his best to remain composed, despite every inch of his body screaming for something more than that single probing finger.

Alec felt Magnus was spending entirely too much time making sure every inch of his ass was well slicked -- or at least every inch within the reach of those probing fingers -- and let out a sound halfway between a sigh and a whimper when Magnus finally spirited the bottle back out of sight and lined up his cock. Even then Magnus seemed to find it necessary to pause, the head of his cock resting heavily just above Alecs eager hole, to draw a finger up one quivering thigh and trace around the rope holding it up and to the side. Alec did his best to say please, knowing that there was no chance at all of getting a coherent word out, and that seemed to be the moment Magnus was waiting for.

Alec relaxed and let the first wave of pleasure course through his body. First the pleasure of accepting Magnus, the cock sliding across Alecs well lubed threshold, and then with the pleasure of the tip brushing against his prostate for the first time. Alec did his best to yield to the sensations, rune pen held loosely but carefully in his relaxed hand, but soon enough found himself craving so much more. Alec opened his eyes (wondering when they had closed) and looked up to see Magnus watching him carefully, pulling in and out with a slow but steady measure, by all appearances waiting for exactly this moment.

Alec finally tensed his body as Magnus thrust in hard and fast for the first time, his prostate singing as it responded to the firm push from the cock buried deep inside. Magnus was speeding up, harder and faster, and Alec did his best to push back in response, contributing to the motion. The ropes held firm and tight, thick white bands comfortable but unyielding, and Alec found himself unable to do anything but flex his abdomen and accept the frenzy of sensation inflicted on him by the warlock. Magnus had lost his smirk, and was smiling openly as he looked down at Alec.

Alec lost all control at this point and struggled openly, pen gripped tight in his left hand, doing all he could to wring more pleasure out of the experience and held tight at every point by the thick ropes binding each joint and limb firmly in place. Alec could feel his cock twitch in the air, but could not find any way to get anything to touch it. After a moment stretched to an eternity Alec felt another cock twitch and pulse -- this time within, as Magnus reached the climax Alec so desperately craved.

Alec felt Magnus press in firmly and once again the climax continued on and on. Magnus looked lost in the pleasure, and Alec had enough awareness to savor seeing the warlock in this moment of vulnerability -- his guard down, no illusions in place, as much a prisoner of his own pleasure as Alec was of these ropes. And as Magnus came, Alec slowly realised what he intended -- suspicions confirmed moments later by an increasing sensation of fullness.

Alec sputtered against the gag filling his mouth and Magnus looked down with renewed awareness and smiled, cock still releasing rope after rope of cum deep inside Alec. Slowly Magnus pulled back, and Alec could feel thick waves of warmth crashing against his inside, followed shortly by firm pressure holding him open. Eventually Magnus pulled free and let some last lazy ropes of cum splash against Alec, landing just below his swollen balls, cascading down between his buttocks and across his thighs -- creating a firm base for the cum plug and some straps holding it firmly in place. Alec tensed, but felt just enough give to ensure his comfort before the firm, rubbery substance left him just as open and full as before. Alec felt his cock twitch in response to this, still as hard as when Magnus first entered him.

Alec looked at Magnus. Shockingly, the warlock was still hard himself. Magnus relaxed his expression back into that aggravating, endearing, knowing smirk and looked up at Alec before asking: "So... are you ready for your turn yet?"

Alec gripped the rune pen as tight as he could and did his best to respond, speaking only with pleading eyes.


	5. Noble Lustre In Your Eyes

Alec was near to crying in frustration -- not that much sound was likely to make it past the gag filling his mouth. Magnus allowed the pause to develop and linger, watching Alecs expression change, all with that casual smile. Slowly the seconds multiplied and Alec heard a faint noise in the back of his mouth, behind the gag. Had he just ... whimpered?

Alec was too relieved to curse Magnus when he realised clearly this was the signal the Warlock was waiting for. With speed that defied his recent feats of physical exertion Magnus crawled up and slid his body low up from the foot of the bed, body grazing Alec as he moved forward. Alec let out a faint cry again as he felt a hand reach up and plant itself firmly on his chest, pressing hard against a nipple as Magnus pulled himself up. And Alec embraced the moan that came as he felt Magnus's hard cock slide up his inner thigh and past his own, to be pressed firmly into the hollow of his hip. The Warlock pulled his torso up to align with Alec, supporting his weight just enough while still pressing Alec firmly into place and making himself felt.

"Are you sure you're ready for your turn?" Alec felt the words as much as he heard them, the faintest whisper of a breath from lips that nearly touched his ear. Before Alec could attempt any sort of reply he felt Magnus shift his weight and rise up, and suddenly those long skillful fingers reached down to where they were most needed.

Alec pushed his hips forward the tiny amount permitted by his restraints, and pulled hard against the ropes holding his hands above his head. He felt one hand slip beneath his shoulder as Magnus supported his weight, and the other cradle his cock, the back of the fingers grazing against his belly as it was pushed down by...

Alec forced his eyes open and did his best to glance downwards, momentarily ignoring the eyes that stared intently down at him, and then looked up again as a surge of excitement crashed through his over-stimulated body. Surely it was Magnus's cock that pressed down against his own, the hand beneath holding everything aligned and now slowly starting to work up and down. Alec felt himself leaking with anticipation, the additional lubrication only making the sensations more and more intense.

Any time Alec opened his eyes he saw Magnus staring down at him, looking increasingly lost in the experience himself -- and any time Alec opened his eyes he soon closed them again, too overwhelmed to add sight to the riot of sensations his body was trying to process, content to rely on the memory of that face for at least a few moments.

The pacing increased. Alec felt his muscles tense. He pressed hard against the plug filling his ass, and felt it move against him in the best way possible while holding him stretched wide. The gag filled his mouth with its savory taste while never reducing even slightly in size. And finally, after hanging for an eternity at the precipice, Alec felt the orgasm he had been craving since the creation of the universe crash across his body.

Alec felt every muscle in his body tense up. Movement against the ropes was impossible but his limbs and torso did not seem to care. From deep in his core waves of pleasure crashed up and down his nervous system. His skin tingled where it felt the cool touch of the air, and doubly so where Magnus's body touched his own. The relief of the first rope of cum was that of a man lost in the desert tasting a mouthful of water.

After the first pulse Alec felt another cock spasm against his own, and Magnus also erupted once again. Thick jets shot up between their stomachs and chests, and Alec felt liquid fall heavy in lines across his body, again and again. The fluid pooled and then started to stream down his side, under his back, behind his shoulders. A distant part of Alecs brain thought that this was excessive, but was quickly told to shut up and enjoy the moment.

Alec knew he should be finished by now, but his cock continued to pulse, muscles working deep in his core, and rope after rope shot up into the air. Breathing hard and shallow now, he felt strands of cum landing heavy on his shoulders, and dared to force his eyes open again. No hand touched his cock, but the pleasure continued with no sign of lessening.

Alec saw that Magnus had slid down past the foot of the bed and stood there, cock held in one hand, seemingly just as out of control as his own. The Warlock had one arm stretched out to the wall for support, and was shooting enormous streams of cum up into the air where they twisted and fell against Alec's hips, thighs, and calves. Through a far away look of all-consuming pleasure Magnus noticed Alec and met his eyes briefly, and again that smirk flickered across his face like a cloud across the moon.

Alec felt an idea almost in reach obliterated from his mind, and all sense of reality with it. Another spasm of pleasure wracked his body, the strongest yet, and stream after stream of ejaculate were pulled from him. Eyes closed again Alec was left no choice but to surrender to the moment, and experience the totality of this expulsion of fluid. The ropes were everything, and was it just one rope now... one rope forever; the moment of that first drop of fluid launching forth forever; his entire existence collapsed down to that moment, to that drop; from this tip of a cock Alec saw the entire universe explode into existence; He was the universe, although not the creator...

Slowly Alec felt his body return, his breathing slow, his cock soften. Relaxation spread like a warm blanket across his body, soothing the muscles that had worked so hard moments before. He relaxed and took in a deep breath through his nose, attempting a stretch -- and remembered. Cautiously he opened an eye.

Alec saw his body covered in white, barely an inch of skin showing. His head and neck remained free, save for his mouth, and this mobility allowed him to look down with some difficulty. His cock sat soft on the white surface cocooning the rest of his person, and movement seemed entirely impossible. Any further consideration of his situation seemed like it may risk disrupting the state of relaxed bliss he was experiencing, and he rested his head and closed his eyes again.

"You just wait there" Magnus said from somewhere far away, "I'll be right back."


	6. Once More Unto The Breach, Dear Friends

Alec lay back on the bed and looked up at the white ceiling above.

Alec had enough movement in his neck to look around the room, if he really wanted to. It did take a bit of energy and he was feeling completely, euphorically, drained. He didn't think a lot of time had passed, but it was easy to lose track of the seconds like this. His body was encased, wrapped from top to bottom (with some careful exceptions), and held gently but firmly in place. It was cozy, but not too warm. There was a hint of give, but little enough to make the bondage complete.

Even the gag in his mouth and the plug buried deep elsewhere felt like old friends at this point. Alec was for the moment content to let his body conform and rest.

Alec was pretty sure he had stayed awake, but he had definitely spaced out enough to be startled by a quiet knock on the door frame of his bedroom. He raised his head to see Magnus leaning against the wall, a purple silk robe haphazardly tied about his waist. In one hand the Warlock casually dangled two wine glasses held by their stem; in the other a green tinted glass bottle perhaps two thirds full. The label was close enough to make out, but made Alecs eyes go strange if he tried to focus on the handwritten script -- it was more pleasant and easier to focus on Magnus's bare chest.

"So" Magnus said, addressing the prone Alec. "This stuff never really keeps once you open the bottle." Alec looked Magnus in the eyes, realisation slowly dawning. The Warlock grinned as he let the question hang in the air between them: "Fancy another round?"


End file.
